<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can take me home by harunai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447625">you can take me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai'>harunai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcaea (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Building AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, References to Canon, References to Depression, black fate got me real sad so i went along and decided to make myself happy, excessive usage of broken glass, none of the sad from canon here, teen rating is because of arcaea itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something strange about the Arcaea Apartments.</p><p>Maybe it's the fact that every day, somehow, a window breaks in the building.</p><p>Maybe it's the fact that nobody seems to consider this abnormal.</p><p>(or, a look into the lives of the seven residents of the strangest normal apartments.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eto (Arcaea) &amp; Luna (Arcaea), Hikari (Arcaea)/Tairitsu (Arcaea)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can take me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>arcaea fandom where you at, i'm lonely over here...<br/>title is from BLRINK by Sta</p><p>I was initially gonna make this a oneshot but then realized I was losing motivation, so it's a two-shot instead<br/>black fate has me sad so i wrote hikari/tairitsu for my soul and then went "oh heck i should make this a general arcaea fic"<br/>also, am i the first one here?</p><p>(sorry for dropping off the earth btw)</p><p>EDIT 6/27/20 AO3 WHAT THE HELL I TOOK THAT PART OUT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My love~ Get a little closer~" Tairitsu's voice echoed through the two-person apartment as she stood up from her desk - She'd been working on her latest story, and decided a little break was in order.</p><p>She didn't have to go searching, as her girlfriend's voice soon followed after hers, with the next words in the song, the song they both knew by heart. "This was your chance to show me what you've got, a light, this feeling that lasts forever~"</p><p>Hikari was in the living room, humming a little tune to herself, before Tairitsu approached her, smiling earnestly as she pulled the other into an embrace which was returned before long.</p><p>Within a minute, the two had engaged in a dance accompanied by their singing, with lyrics that made sense to nobody but them. But that was okay, after all; nobody else needed to know what those lyrics meant. They both knew what it was, after all.</p><p>This dance could have gone on the entire day, if they'd wished, but their dreamlike waltz was brought to an abrupt end with the starkly contrasting sound of something shattering.</p><p>Both of them froze to a halt, as if snapped out of a trance, before Hikari sheepishly laughed. "That's the third one this week on this floor alone..."</p><p>They parted to begin another routine. Tairitsu grabbed a dustpan, while Hikari reached for the broom. The breeze from outside their apartment was now apparent through the shattered window, but neither of them paid it much mind as they swept up the glass. For whatever reason, they never actually discarded the shards - Instead, they brought them over to the table, scattering them across the laquered wooden surface as they sat on opposite sides, dividing the fragments evenly.</p><p>It was a sort of pastime of theirs, picked up not long after the glass in the building began to seemingly self-destruct at random. Sort the pieces, smallest to largest, and organize them evenly. It was like trying to build new objects out of them.</p><p>"This one's sharp," Hikari placidly pointed out, holding up a shard that sharply pointed at the end. With eyes trained on it, Tairitsu responded, "Don't injure yourself on that like last time." This earned sheepish laughter and a nod from the light-haired girl, setting the object down to avoid causing any unwarranted injury.</p><p>Less than an hour later, all the pieces had been sorted and put away accordingly, and the pair had moved to the couch, hands laced into each other. "Were you working on your next story?" This statement from Hikari was met with a nod.</p><p>"Yes, I've been working on the most expansive one yet." Tairitsu's smile was calm and relaxed. "I thought you'd take a longer break after the release of <em>Adverse Prelude </em>before working on <em>Black Fate</em>." With a <em>"hmph!"  </em>sound, Hikari adjusted herself onto the lap of her lover - a prolific author, taking inspiration from the dreams of those living in the building to create elaborate worlds of fantasy and wonder.</p><p>"I had another dream last night, and in it, I saw enough to fill at least three chapters of the book. And no, Hikari, it's still going to be a surprise until it's all complete." With Tairitsu shooting down the unasked question, Hikari laughed. "Cryptic as usual, Tai~," and when the raven-haired girl had to turn away to hide her reddened cheeks at the nickname, Hikari wished she had a camera to photograph this.</p><p>Soon, though, Tairitsu was able to regain her composure, clearing her throat quietly before speaking again. <em>"Adverse Prelude</em> was the prequel for <em>Black Fate</em>, anyways. Also, before I forget, we're supposed to meet up with the other residents this evening for dinner."</p><p>Hikari rolled off of the other girl to cheer, throwing her hands in the air. "Yay! I can't wait to see everyone else again!" This earned a quiet mutter, "but you saw them all just yesterday," accompanied by a smile despite the words. Hikari always did have such boundless enthusiasm, and it was one of the reasons she actually enjoyed waking up, if only to see the utter elation the other faced each new day with.</p><p>It allowed her to forget the times that such a simple, pleasant feeling felt like it was miles away. It would take her ages to be willing to admit this to Hikari, but the other girl had been the one to pull her up, keep her from sinking, and for that, she'd be eternally grateful.</p><p>But now was not the time to dwell on the past - not when the present and future were far brighter. Tairitsu rose her hand, ruffling Hikari's hair lightly, earning an affectionate nuzzle in the process. "I love you, Hikari." "I love you too, Tairitsu!" Hikari returned the words with a warm heart, leaning onto her girlfriend, who was content to spend the forseeable future like this.</p><p>They could afford to be a <em>little </em>late. The others would understand, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Lunaaaa!"</em> Eto called out, chasing her sister through the halls of the Arcaea building. Supposedly, the ones who'd built this building, "lowiro", had testified that the name came to them in a dream - A dream with memories flitting about like butterflies, of a world telling its history through song, with an ever-changing landscape.</p><p>Eto and Luna, themselves, could never testify on actually <em>meeting </em>anyone who worked here. They were shown the building by their upstairs neighbors, Hikari and Tairitsu, who were the ones encouraging them to move in. They spoke as if the building had staff - and yet, they'd never met a single one, as it seemed that the building's seven residents (Eight, when Lethe's coworker came over and stayed, but even pressing him for answers yielded nothing) were the ones who maintained it.</p><p>And the glass.</p><p>Every single day, something made of glass shattered in the building, with no exceptions. The twins had learned early on, running out for groceries and coming back to a glass vase they'd bought a few years ago shattered, its shards scattered as if it had been picked up and dropped. With no sign of forced entry, they'd asked around, only to be surprised that this was an ordinary thing. <em>"It's just Arcaea welcoming you," </em>Hikari had said, as if it was merely a question about the weather.</p><p>Since then, they'd stopped questioning it, and when they went out to get a broom and dustpan for the inevitable future occurrences, Kou had accompanied them.</p><p>They liked Kou. Her apartment was full of soft, comfortable furniture, and when their own apartment felt a little too quiet, or too lonely, they went to Kou's across the hall. She treated them like family, and they never found themselves feeling unwelcome there.</p><p>However, they weren't in Kou's apartment right now.</p><p>Right now, Eto was pursuing Luna through the halls of their home building, who was clutching her twin's hat tightly in her hand. Luna, who was laughing, and Eto, who was five steps behind continually. "Luna! I'm right behind you, so let me get my hat back already!" As Eto called out to her sister, who opened the door, she earned a simple response of "If you can," before Luna began to hurry down the stairs.</p><p>As they reached the first floor, Eto was able to jump off the second-to-last step to gain some momentum on Luna, grabbing her wrist and managing to swipe her hat back. "Finally!" The brunette let go of her twin's wrist to put her hat back on its rightful place - her head.</p><p>Luna noticed something; their chase had stopped in front of their apartment. While Eto lectured her about stealing her hat, Luna simply unlocked the door and pushed it open. "It's your turn to look today, Eto."</p><p>They divided it per day of who would look for anything shattered. It was only fair, since they lived together. Eto stepped inside, surveying the main room - as a crash could be heard from above. "Oh. It wasn't our apartment today." Luna noted that, stepping into the apartment and shrugging. "Sounds like it was on the upper floor. Probably."</p><p>While Luna set down her bag on the table, Eto checked their calendar - there was a dinner meetup tonight. "Luna! We're meeting the other residents for dinner tonight!" Luna came over to the calendar, eyes widening at the small '8' scribbled down in Lethe's handwriting. "So he's coming too... must be going out somewhere."</p><p>With that revelation, both twins decided to change - Something a little more formal, considering this was usually the only time the twins actually had a valid reason to dress this way. Luna always preferred to dress more casually, befitting her free-spirited nature, while Eto, calm and amiable, dressed more formally whenever she could. Now, though, both of them were in a matching set.</p><p>On their way back out, Eto stopped to notice-- Kou's beloved plush rabbit. She'd accidentally left it behind, it seemed, the last time she stayed over. Eto grabbed the rabbit, holding it close to her chest, as she and Luna made their way out of the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>